


Sweet Distractions

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Marie sets about a mission to distract Meghan.





	Sweet Distractions

Meghan had a bet with Hilary on this game. Maire wasn’t exactly sure what the bet was for but she knew that it would make Meghan pay even more attention than normal to the TV. She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the couch to sit next to Meghan. Letting her spoon hit noisily against the side of her bowl, it was the offseason, a little ice cream never hurt anyone. Maire certainly wasn’t taking advantage of Meghan’s hyper-focus on the game to snack, no, not at all. As Marie walked over to the couch, she got an idea. Smirking Marie straddled Meghan’s lap. Meghan leaned to the side slightly, trying to watch the game. Marie settled further in Meghan’s lap, knowing she would distract Meghan soon enough.

Marie knew that Meghan was about to break, she could see the twitch in Meghan’s upper lip that was a sure sign of it. Marie wiggled ever so slightly in Meghan’s lap, knees on either side of her hips. The twitch was worse. Marie smiled, quickly looking down at the bowl of ice cream she had in her hands, taking a spoonful she offered it to Meghan. Meghan finally took her eyes off the TV that Marie knew she wasn’t even bothering to watch and took the spoon into her mouth. Marie smirked, she had gotten what she wanted, now she was going to finish taking it. 

Then Marie saw the twitch again.

Marie narrowed her eyes for half a second before refocusing. She saw the smallest drops of melted ice cream on Meghan’s chin. She leaned in and dragged her tongue up Meghan’s chin to her lips kissing her. Marie felt Meghan gasp against her, her hands gripping Marie’s hips. Marie carefully set her bowl on the floor next to the couch before wrapping her arms around Meghan’s neck.  She leaned down kissing Meghan again, running her hands through the woman’s hair. 

Suddenly Marie found herself under Meghan’s full weight, her back pressed into the couch. 

“Why must you do this?” Meghan asked Marie noticed that the twitch was back and couldn’t help but smirk.

“Admit it,” Marie cupped Meghan’s cheek, “you love it,” she pulled Meghan willingly down into a kiss. 

“I was watching the game,” Meghan said as Marie pulled her shirt over her head.

“The Jets have it in the bag,” Marie said as Meghan kissed her again, working on her jeans. 

“Stupid Canadians,” Meghan panted against Marie’s mouth.

“Said the stupid American.”

x-x-x

Marie traced patterns on Meghan’s stomach as she laid on the woman, barely paying attention to the end of the game. She placed a soft kiss on Meghan’s ribs, prompting Meghan to run a hand up and down her back. 

“You know, you could always come to New York with me,” Meghan said. Marie looks up at her, kissing her jaw.

“I know but I’d rather not go spend a few days with a bunch of Americans, plus you guys haven’t seen each other in a few weeks,” Marie explained and Meghan kissed her.

“You’re my girlfriend, what if I want you there?”

“Then I’ll pull the 'we promised not to rub wins in' card.” Meghan sighed and nodded. 

“Fair enough.” Meghan tilted Marie’s chin up, connecting them in another kiss. “Next time you distract me from a game like that though, I won’t be so nice.” 

Marie laughed, “Sure, like you didn’t enjoy it as much as I did.” Marie stood up, grabbing her shirt from the floor. She reached for her jeans and pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Meghan asked looking up at her, still sprawled shamelessly naked on the couch.

“My jeans ended up in the ice cream bowl.” Marie pouted at Meghan who laughed, pulling her back into her lap. 

“Guess we’ll have to find a way to waste time while we let them dry,” Meghan said before kissing Marie again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Unedited, so let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
